Free-Pass to love
by Minos de Griffon
Summary: Após o violento desfecho do último atentado contra Sibyla feito por Makishima Shōgo, Shinya Kōgami chega a pensar que nenhum outro destino o aguarda, senão padecer pelas mãos de outro justiceiro. Mas a verdade sobre Sibyla e os acontecimentos que antecederam seu último encontro com o arquirrival, ou pelo menos uma parte dela, vem à tona de maneira assustadora e misteriosa.


_**Disclaimer**_

Esta fict é inspirada na obra Psycho-pass, de Hikaru Miyoshi. Todos os direitos reservados a ele e seus produtores.

As imagens utilizadas como capa foram encontradas na web e infelizmente não faço ideia quem sejam os autores, mas reservo todo o crédito a eles.

Peço aos que não conhecem a saga original, que vejam o anime. Pois tudo o que se passa faz referência aos acontecimentos do anime, já que a história se passa algum tempo depois dos acontecimentos do último capítulo do original e quem não souber como é o mundo de Psycho-pass, não entenderá nadada!

**_Minos de Griffon_**

* * *

_**"Este é um mundo onde e as tendências dos humanos podem ser medidas. Ao passo que todo tipo de tendência é gravada e monitorada, as medições usadas para julgar a mente das pessoas são comumente chamadas de psycho-pass."**_

_**Capa da fict: albums/qq322/valhalla_dominyk/PSYCHO-PASS-capa_ **_

_**Capa do capítulo: albums/qq322/valhalla_dominyk/PSYCHO-PASS-Capiacut etulo1_ **_

* * *

_**Tributo à consciência**_

Em meio à vasta plantação de aveia, caminhando em direção a certa colina, o homem de curtas e rebeldes madeixas de um castanho quase negro, tez clara, olhar distante e enigmático, destoava completamente da paisagem rural, em seu antigo terno preto desalinhado e gravata frouxa sob o colarinho aberto da camisa social amarrotada que encimava a calça social surrada.

O mesmo trazia consigo um buquê de flores multipétala branco-róseas, o qual depositou sobre o solo ao chegar a seu destino e agachando-se diante do nada que era o rasteiro gramado à sua frente. Olhou, observou e analisou o local sentindo o peso daquele vazio ao concluir que, depois de tanto tempo, já não havia sequer indícios de que ali jazera o albino responsável pelas inquietudes de sua alma. Nem um rastro, nem corpo, nem sangue, nem um único fio das alvas melenas que um dia coroaram a mente brilhante escondida sob a mascara de serenidade gélida daquele ser... Nada evidenciava que o homem, que considerara seu arqui-inimigo, fora executado naquele local exato, há um ano.

Sentiu o vento acariciar-lhe a face e o sol gelar às suas costas, despedindo-se ao deixar em seu lugar a penumbra do crepúsculo. Não suportou a esmagadora e sufocante atmosfera de excessiva paz que parecia esmagar-lhe o tórax e impedir que seus pulmões processassem o ar que respirava inutilmente. Serrou os punhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, para um pouco depois levar a mão hesitante à relva e deslizá-la como se com este gesto pudesse alcançar o inalcançável que apenas continuava a existir em sua mente.

Com o pôr do sol, completara exatamente um ano do assassinato de Makishima Shōgo, que ao morrer, levara consigo todo e qualquer resquício de esperança que Shinya Kōgami ainda depositava no sistema.

Não se apercebeu do momento exato em que começara a falar, apenas externava o que transbordava de sua mente e desaguava em seus lábios na forma de palavras duras, porém murmuradas como em confissão:

_Makishima... Você tem razão, agora eu sei. Não, eu sempre soube, esta certeza tornou-se cristalina em meu âmago desde nossa luta naquela torre, eu sabia, apenas não dei importância. Deixei-me alienar pelo ódio e sede de vingança, não me importando com as dúvidas que você, antes mesmo que eu tomasse conhecimento de sua existência, plantou em meu coração. Apesar da sua maneira distorcida e criminosa de agir, você está certo quanto a Sibyla, sempre esteve._

_Mas não me arrependo de matá-lo. Não, eu fiz o que julgava certo, tomei minha própria decisão e sei que no fim, naquele momento em que tinha minha mira em tua cabeça, você ficou satisfeito por saber que era eu a julgar e executar tua sentença, não uma máquina recheada de maças cinzentas com complexo de superioridade e megalomania._

_Lembro-me de tuas palavras, as quais naquele momento me fizeram crer quão pretensioso e doentio você é. E você realmente o é! Mas nem por isso tem menos razão._

_Por isso voltei a este lugar, onde fora executada tua sentença com apenas um estampido provocado por meu indicador sobre o gatilho de minha arma._

_Quero dar-te minha resposta àquela pergunta:_

_Sim, você é insubstituível!_

_A genialidade e serenidade com que lida com qualquer situação, tua idiossincrasia, teu espírito de liderança, tua capacidade analítica, tua paixão desenfreada pela liberdade, tua lógica, tua sanidade, tua frieza... Ah! Tua frieza... Se eu tivesse um pouco dela... Apenas um pouco me seria suficiente. Talvez minha luta pela verdadeira liberdade fosse mais fácil._

_Você é a síntese de tudo aquilo que eu procuro e também tudo aquilo que odeio!_

_Makishima... você é um bastardo maldito! Todo aquele tempo planejou morrer por minhas mãos! Por isso naquele dia você riu, afinal estava certo do que eu me tornaria quando você morresse; um mero herdeiro de tua vontade._

_De tudo que eu era antes de você cruzar meu caminho, restou-me apenas a capacidade analítica e o faro aguçado do cão de caça que me tornei por tua causa._

_Hoje eu sou exatamente o que você previu; o herdeiro do legado ensanguentado que você deixou.__Mas__"__**ninguém pode conceber tão bem uma coisa e fazê-la sua, quando a aprende de um outro, em vez de a inventar ele próprio"**__, não é mesmo? Provavelmente usará__Descartes¹__, para ironizar minha atual situação. Você é assim; um maldito cínico de distorcido e mórbido senso de humor._

_Tenho refeito teus passos, seguido suas pistas, utilizado as informações e infraestrutura que me deixou, pergunto-me constantemente o que você faria se estivesse em meu lugar.__Mas eu não sou você e você está morto! Eu mesmo matei com minhas próprias mãos, como você tanto desejava. E tornei-me a peça que você tanto se esmerou em lapidar, um mero cavalo de teu tabuleiro de xadrez, que mesmo após o xeque, permanece de pé no tabuleiro para terminar o movimento iniciado pelo Bispo tombado, em uma tentativa suicida e insana de abater o rei inimigo antes do xeque-mate de seu próprio rei; Uma mera sombra de um fantasma..._

_No fim das contas, nunca deixarei de fazer o trabalho sujo, não é mesmo? Porém, embora siga tua ideologia anarquista e esteja ciente de que está correta, também estou certo de que teus métodos estão errados e pretendo provar isso a você!_

_Cumprirei teu maior desejo, carregarei em meus ombros o legado que me obrigou a herdar, farei deste meu fardo, aliás, há muito tornou-se meu fardo, mesmo sem que eu almejasse, quando da morte de Sasayama..._

_Mas não o farei como você planejou! Não usarei ninguém, não descartarei ninguém, não menosprezarei ninguém e não repetirei teus erros ou cometerei teus pecados! Farei tudo ao meu jeito, seguindo meus próprios princípios e regras, será desta forma que alcançarei nosso objetivo:_

_Destruirei Sibyla nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!_

_No fim você conseguiu de mim o que almejava, não é mesmo, Makishima? Transformou-me em um idealista, rebelde , anarquista, assassino, foragido e solitário como você._

_Pensando bem, não posso mais dizer que ainda somos solitários, já que você se tornou a companhia mais presente, constante, leal e profunda que eu poderia ter._

_Afinal, ironicamente você se tornou..._

_...minha consciência!_

Kōgami então se ergueu, fechou os olhos em um profundo e demorado suspiro e tornou a lançar um último e rápido olhar ao local antes de dar as costas e retornar todo o caminho até a moto, que o aguardava abandonada à beira da estrada deserta. Subiu no veículo, tomou em mãos o capacete que descansava sobre o guidom, olhou-o, permitindo-se esboçar um breve, torto e fechado sorriso saudoso ao pensar na ironia de herdar do homem que de certa forma repudiou a tecnologia, aquele apetrecho tecnológico que tornara-se obrigatório para si. Mas sabia, Shōgo tinha seus motivos.

E foi embalado nestes pensamentos, que o ex-justiceiro deu partida na moto e seguiu rumo ao confortável esconderijo campestre, outra herança de sua nova e indesejada consciência.

* * *

_**Notas finais**_

Mina-san! Olha eu aqui outra vez! *desvia das pedras, tijolos, facas, tomates podres e afins*

Tá bom, Tá bom... eu sei que muitos querem me esfolar viva e lhes dou toda razão.

Então, antes de falar qualquer coisa sobre a nova fict, primeiro me sinto na obrigação de dar uma boa satisfação por estar lançando a fict de Psycho-pass invés de atualizar nossa amada "Rosa Selvagem" que há dois anos não é atualizada.

Vamos lá:

Primeiramente, muitos aqui sabem que passei por problemas graves de saúde. Este foi o princípio de tudo. Porém, não foi só isso. Muitas coisas aconteceram na minha vida depois disso, algumas desejáveis, outras nem um pouco.

2º Depois dos meus problemas de saúde, arrumei um emprego de plantão 12X36 que me tirou um bocado dos eixos por falta de costume.

3º Me inscrevi em um concurso nível técnico e em num curso preparatório e tive que alternar trabalho com muito estudo e dedicação, por que não me lembrava de muita coisa.

4º Três meses depois fui chamada para fazer um curso de período integral que durou 2 meses em outra cidade. Tive que pedir contas do serviço, abandonei o curso na última semana e consequentemente tomei bomba no concurso. Além de chegar apenas de noite,toda "estrupiada"na república e cair morta de cansada na cama após um banho.

5º Fiquei instalada em uma república de internet precária, aliás tudo era precário naquele lugar.

6º Após o término do curso, decidi me fixar na cidade e passei um mês batendo perna igual uma louca atrás de emprego.

7º Comecei a trabalhar no mesmo regime que o trabalho anterior e ainda estava hospedada na república.

8º Passei a dividir meus dias entre trabalho e mais "bateção de perna" atrás de uma casa para alugar.

9º Mudança é o caos na terra, quando você pensa que acabou, chega mais.

10º Meu filho veio morar comigo, então foi mais uma "bateção de pernas" atrás de escola em pleno setembro do ano passado.

11º Perdi meu emprego em outubro e desde então estou me desdobrando em mil para pagar minhas contas. Lembrem-se, agora moro de aluguel. =/

12º Tive que dar entrada no meu CREA pela capital do RJ, já que aqui em Macaé demoraria uma vida para conseguir pôr as mãos neste documento tão importante para mim. Então me dividi entre Rio e Macaé um montão de vezes para resolver tudo isso e finalmente conseguir minha carteira. O que me custou 4 meses e muito dinheiro em idas e vindas.

13º E último: depois de muito rodar e ameaçar me empregar em dois lugares distintos ( e ainda continuo desempregada, embora esteja em vias de assinar contrato), pra piorar minha vida nada complicada, a placa-mãe do meu pc queimou! T.T

Aí é que está a tristeza. Quem pensou que fiquei todo este tempo sem escrever "RS", está muito enganado. Sempre que podia, escrevia algo, mesmo que fosse apenas um parágrafo. Eu disse que o próximo ch seria complexo, o que também ajudou a complicar meu timing. E quando o ch estava em vias de ficar pronto... faltando muito pouquinho mesmo... minha placa-mãe queima e meus documentos ficam inacessíveis!

14º Ah, É! Quase ia me esquecendo! Eu tinha o rascunho do ch nos Rascunhos do Niah, mas infelizmente essa função foi deletada e junto com ela a cópia do ch que poderia salvar a pátria!

Gente, falando sério mesmo, sinto muito por deixar todos vocês na mão. Mas prometo que tão logo tiver condições, comprarei uma placa-mãe nova, terminarei e postarei esse bendito capítulo. Afinal, eu sei o que é ficar sem atualização por tanto tempo; é desanimador. Peço mil perdões, de coração.

* * *

_**Agora, esqueçamos um pouco esses assuntos chatos e voltemos à fict:**_

Este prelúdio está pra lá de confuso, não é mesmo? Mesmo para quem foi obediente e viu a série inteira.

Mas não se espantem, tudo se esclarecerá com o tempo.

Afinal, todos querem saber o que aconteceu para que Kōgami invertesse seus valores e comprasse a briga do nosso perigoso bishounen albino de olhar fatal e elevado intelecto, não é mesmo?

Sei que depois de ler este prelúdio, muitos fans estão loucos para promover a santa inquisição pela reafirmação da morte de Makishima Shōgo. Mas por favor... sejam pacientes e continuem acompanhando a fict. Tem muita água pra rolar.

* * *

_**Vamos às observações:**_

1- 槙島 聖護 ou Makishima Shōgo lê-se Makishima Shougo, porém preferi manter a grafia um pouco mais correta. Também quis manter o sobrenome a frente do nome, pois é assim que se escuta no anime e pessoalmente acho que fica mais forte. Para nós, ele seria apresentado como Shougo Makishima, que significa literalmente "Santa proteção máxima".

2- 狡噛 慎也 ou Shinya Kōgami lê-se Shinia Kougami. Também mantive o sobrenome na frente do nome pelo motivo supracitado. Infelizmente não consegui traduzir todos os kanjis, titio google não ajudou em nada, mas os dois primeiros têm algo como Astúcia e envolver e os dois últimos ficaram na icógnita.

3- Kougami citou a frase em negrito de *René Descartes e para quem não sabe, Descartes foi um ícone do seu tempo e destacou-se por notáveis trabalhos na filosofia, ciência e matemática. Ele é o autor da famosa frase: "Penso, logo existo" .

4- Infelizmente não há como postar imagens aqui, mas quem quiser conferir as fanarts utilizadas como capa, o link está nas notas iniciais, ou se preferir, pode acessar esta história no Niah Fanfiction.

Ps: Mesmo que minha volta ou aparição não seja marcada com um novo ch de "RS", estou muito contente por isso. ^^

_**Minos de Griffon**_


End file.
